


Lie to me.

by CabezaDeMusgo



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Carta, M/M, Primera persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 06:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14326770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabezaDeMusgo/pseuds/CabezaDeMusgo
Summary: 3 de septiembre de 2007 Frank escribe una carta que nunca entregó.





	Lie to me.

Y si no estoy bien creo que sabrás por qué.  
Tampoco creas que olvido lo que pasó entre nosotros.

No sé si decir que fue afortunado o desafortunado que tú sí lo hicieras, pero bien... Lo hiciste.

No es mi problema si decidiste que fuera así de apresurado, pero tal vez lo fue.

Tal vez estaba esperando algo.  
Quizá tú también.

Tal vez ambos esperábamos algo que no pudimos concretar porque había interferencia y el mensaje no llegó claramente.

Pero no sé qué mensaje.

Podía ser que el tuyo tenía rechazo.

El mío te suplicaba.

El mío decía que estaba dispuesto a esperar. Todas las oportunidades, todas las vidas. Todas las veces que te quebraste y escapabas en alcohol hasta quedar inconsciente. Todas las veces que gritaste por ayuda en una canción. Todas las veces que te tendí la mano.

El tuyo decía que podías apoyarte en mí de vez en cuando. Que tal vez yo podía hacer lo mismo contigo, cada vez que lo que fuera que esperara afuera de mi puerta me aterrara, podía enfrentarlo contigo.

Pero tal vez tu mensaje era más concreto, solo que la interferencia de tus manos en mi piel o tus labios colisionado en los míos no me dejaron escuchar.

Tu querías decir "amistad".

Pero los amigos no se besan en la boca, Gerard.

Ya no sé cómo es que me quieres en tu vida.  
Qué papel juego ni a qué debo adaptarme.

Probablemente tus manos se vean mejor en su cintura que alrededor de mis hombros.

Probablemente su sonrisa carmín te ilumina más que la mía.

Probablemente es más fuerte que yo y tiene lo que se necesita para levantarte en tus peores ratos.

Ese anillo te va perfecto. No sé si pueda imaginar uno igual la tuyo en mi dedo.

Pero, Gerard. Tienes un gato. Yo tengo perros. ¿Crees que nuestro hogar hubiera sido armonioso con gatos y perros?

Tu cabello está perfectamente peinado. Ella está preciosa, como siempre.

Nunca te había visto sonreír así.  
La mejor sonrisa que te he visto se la estás dedicando a ella.

¿Es hipócrita decir que estoy feliz por ti? Lo pregunto porque es verdad, pero también quisiera ser yo el que esta provocando que los lados de tus párpados se arruguen tan divinamente y que tus dientes diminutos estén iluminando el salón entero.

Te tengo que confesar que alguna vez imaginé ponerme de puntitas para besar tu nariz de duende. Pero solo una vez.

Ahora no me queda más que desearte una vida feliz. La más grande. La más hermosa. La que yo imaginé contigo.  
Te felicito por superarlo, y quiero que sepas que yo no mencionaré nada más que te recuerde a nosotros, a mí.  
Da igual, no es como que me recuerdes a mí mientras la tengas a ella.

"Que sepas que nunca me casaré", ¿eh?.

No importa. Te recordaré con lo mejor y lo peor. Porque pasó, tú me pasaste. Pasamos juntos.  
Pero nada termina en realidad.

Tal vez no en esta vida, pero voy a buscarte en la siguiente, y tal vez para entonces habré aprendido a ser más fuerte para levantarnos a ambos cuando necesites de mí, y cuando me elijas voy a ser el más feliz. Y te voy a contagiar tanto que solo vas a poder pensar en elegirme a mí las vidas que resten.

Mientras, voy a llorar un poco. Solo un poco.

Miénteme.


End file.
